


Faire is Fair.

by CorkBug90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Circus, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger Circus AU, Draco/Hermione Circus AU, Dramione Circus AU, F/M, Freak Show, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter Circus AU, Multi, Other, Salazar Slytherin - Freeform, The Slytherin Line, Wizard Circus, Wizard Freak Show, Wizarding World, Wizarding World Circus, draco/hermione - Freeform, dramione - Freeform, dramione au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorkBug90/pseuds/CorkBug90
Summary: Once there was a traveling faire full of magical beings both large and small. One fateful winter night the troupe offends one of the most secretive and cunning wizards in history and in retaliation he curses them. They are forever to live outside time and outside memory, forced to perform for anyone who finds them. Is there a way to break the curse? Will they ever be free again?





	1. Preface

_Once there was a traveling faire full of magical beings both large and small. Some were gifted with wands and some with powers no human could comprehend. This faire traveled from village to village peddling their gifts to muggles and magic folk alike._

_For the muggles they did magic that appeared closer to illusion than wizardry. But for the witches and wizards they entertained they used real, powerful magics. Magic’s that the wizarding community knew to be dark and often dangerous. Most were scared to speak of these magics so to see them done was both terrifying and exhilarating._

_One winter the troupe were invited to the proud and noble house of Slytherin to perform for Salazar himself. This was an honor bestowed on few but coveted by many. The troupe put on a show full of pomp and splendor befitting Slytherin’s status in the wizarding world._

_At the end, as their final show of excellence they brought out their most prized member. The bushy haired beauty had all but been ignored for the entirety of the preceding performance, but as she stepped to the front of the hall all eyes were on her. She had a subtle yet magnetic presence that she wielded with a demure smile._

_Slowly she began her “performance”, plucking thoughts from the heads of her observers like ripe spring fruits hanging from branches only she could see. She teased them with gossip and innuendo before becoming overwhelmed by the strongest mind in the hall. The poor girl was trapped before she had time to realize what had happened. Lost in a trance she spoke not knowing what she said._

_Furious that this ethereal harlot had broken through his extensive mental wards to spout his personal ideas and memories into the fountain of general knowledge Slytherin cursed her and the entire troupe to live forever outside time, always wandering, always performing but fading from memory._

_With a great gale the colorful group was swept from the room and the memories of all Salazar Slytherin’s guests. He alone remembered them and what the venomous vixen had done._


	2. Chapter One

_ They traveled far and wide carried by that gale. Held in a prison made just for them silence was their only companion. Time moved slowly those first days dragging on forever in their silent world. For a long time they simply wallowed in their despair and anger, biding their time whatever way they could. Finally, Draco, their Ring Leader rallied. He came up with a plan, something that the troupe could hold onto during those long silent days ahead. _

 

In the beginning there was chaos. The wind whipped them and spun them around, dropping them in an empty field. As the events of the night settled upon them, so too did the silence. There were no sounds in this strange place, no birds, no bugs, only silence. This lack of sound frightened them all the more as they took in their new surroundings. 

“Where are we?”

“What has happened to us?”

“What have you done?!”

The questions came from everyone as they rounded on the lady mesmer. She cowered under their ire both voiced and unspoken and backed away, further and further until she hit smothing large and solid. Looking up behind her she saw Hercules. Pulling her behind him he glared at the troupe. Draco jumped quickly between the giant and the angry tide crashing against him before they came to blows. 

“My friends!” He boomed over the many voices.

“My friends. Do not let these new circumstances drive you to violence. As you can plainly see we are all in this together, locked in this prison at the hands of Salazar Slytherin and no one else. If you feel any anger let it be directed at him and no one else!” He spoke passionately and soon they were all nodding and mumbling in unison.

He stepped out among them. Patting some on the back and holding others as they cried he turned their attention from their previous rage. They walked over to their caravan and began unloading their tents and equipment. Who knew where they were or for how long, they might as well set up so that they could be more comfortable. Hermione stepped out from behind Hercules as the last stragglers made their way to join the rest of the troupe. The half giant looked down at her with mixed emotions on his face. She watched the different scenes play out through his mind as he thought through their recent experience. Silently he turned and strode away towards the now mostly set up camp.

Hermione watched him go but did not follow. Being this far away from the group allowed her to focus on her thoughts and her thoughts alone. Her abilities had been growing in recent days at a rate that frightened her. With these changes it had become increasingly difficult for her to block out unwanted voices and thoughts. Closing her eyes she went through the events of the night. Everything had been going along as normal until suddenly she had felt the pull of a mind unlike any she had encountered before. This mind was strong and cunning, and being inside it felt powerful. She had released control to the sensations that coursed through her and her growing abilities had taken over. While inside she had felt a force pushing her away, but she would not be put off. It were as though she had been possessed and a force over which she had no control was using her for it’s own purposes. By the time she came back to herself and realized what had happened it was much too late. The look on Slytherin’s face as her eyes met his and she fell silent was one of deep violation and outrage. 

Her stomach turned over, horrified that she had let herself violate someone in such a deeply personal manner. Guilt flooded her tying knots with the horror that had already taken root in her gut. Her moment of foolish weakness had cost her friends dearly. They were all trapped here until the end of time for something she had done in a moment of frightening abandon. She would never forgive herself and from the looks on the faces of her friends neither would they. A warm hand landed softly on her shoulder making her jump. 

“Sorry, dinner’s ready. Were you planning on joining us?” Smiling tenderly Draco motioned toward the campfire on the edge of camp. 

Her large brown eyes were leaking tears heavily down her cheeks as she stared at him. How could she face them all? Surely they wouldn’t want her there after what she’d done. 

“I’m not hungry.” The lie fell quietly from her lips. 

Shaking his head he pulled her towards camp. Sweat filled her palms and her mouth dried up as they neared the large fire around which sat the troupe. They all looked up at her. Some wore blank expressions while a larger number of them wore scowls, brows furrowed and eyes dark with anger. She had been right, it would take a long time for them to consider forgiving her and some of them never would. Seraphina gave her a quick wave and made a space for her to sit down. Joining her on her bench Hermione was brought a plate of food by one of the house elves that served the show. Eating her food quietly Hermione tried to block out the voices of her fellows circling her mind, with little success. Some of the thoughts were vile and frightening while others were heartbreaking. There were thoughts of families that would never be seen again and friends that were now lost, of possibilities for futures that could never be now. 

Few words were spoken that night or during many of the nights after. It took a long time for things to begin to feel somewhat normal again for the lost souls in that strange place. After nearly two weeks Cassandra the Fortune Teller got a premonition of the troupe performing like they used to again. Soon after the wind started. Packing quickly everyone prepared themselves for release from this prison. The wind swept them up and whirled them around again, dropping them in a field lush with trees and green grass. They all rejoiced, some falling to their knees weeping, others raising their hands to the heavens and crying out a prayer to the deity of their choosing. As the wind died away and the camp settled Hermione heard a sharp voice ring through her mind. 

“You will forever live outside time, always wandering. Blown about to perform for the people, but never to be remembered.” 

Hermione’s heart sank as she realized that this was only a temporary reprieve from their new circumstance. She looked around at the joyous faces surrounding her and wept, for this was not as they assumed a release from their prison, it was only a temporary break for them to perform before the wind again collected them and returned them to their new home in that deserted, desolate place. No one noticed her tears and she brought no attention to them giving her compatriots a chance at happiness, even if it were to be short lived. 

Cassandra watched her quietly from across the field, knowing the same thing Hermione knew, that this was only the first of many small breaks in an otherwise eternal sentence. 


End file.
